Various physical phenomena and social phenomena may be represented by an interaction model. The interaction model is a model defined by a plurality of nodes constituting a model, interactions between the nodes, and, if necessary, bias for each node. Various models have been proposed in physics and social science, but all may be interpreted as one form of an interaction model.
Many of these interaction models contain majority functions for operations within the model. NPL 1 below proposes an algorithm and a circuit for executing the operation of a majority function.